Cyberchase Season 13:
Summary This is the final season of the PBS series' "Cyberchase". The Cybersquad go on their biggest adventures yet, with friends new and old, and enemies along the way. They come closer and closer to finding Motherboard's cure for her virus, and defeating Hacker once and for all! With special guest star: Eddie Murphy! Cast: Novie Edwards as Jackie Jacqueline Pillon as Matt Annick Obonsawin as Inez Gilbert Gottfried as Digit Christopher Lloyd as Hacker Phil Williams as Buzz Rob Tinkler as Delete Linda Ballantyne as Wicked Kristina Nicoll as Motherboard Richard Binsley as Dr. Marbles Alex Karzis as Ledge Tim Hamaguchi as Slider Eddie Murphy as Leo the Cyberguana Episodes: # Season 12, Episode 1: In this new episode featuring a guest appearance by Eddie Murphy, the Cybersquad travel to Melodia to stop a competing Hacker and Ledge from finding an artifact that grants its user control over music to takeover Cyberspace. In order to get to the artifact, however, they must solve various musical codes and puzzles. With the help of their new friend Leo the Cyberguana, will they stop the villains before it's too late?! Topic: Numbers being represented by musical notes. Notes: This will be one out of three episodes featuring music as a math topic. Eddie Murphy guest stars as Leo the Cyberguana. 2. Season 12, Episode 2: Wicked casts a spell for what is perhaps her biggest scheme yet: creating and controlling an army of one and zero monsters to conquer and rule Cyberspace! With one and zero out of the number line, how will our heroes use the power of math without them?! Will the Cybersquad be able to stop Wicked and her army before it's too late?! Will they stop her before an opposing Hacker tries to control the army for himself?! More importantly, will the Cybersquad continue to use the power of math without 1 and 0 being on the job?! Topic: How to solve math problems without the use of numbers in particular, like one and zero. Notes: The final appearance of Wicked, because in the end, she is defeated once and for all by being forever trapped in a computer. 3. Season 12 Episode 3: Hacker plants a small-mechanical device inside of Digit called the "Bug of Change". He plans to use the bug in order to corrupt Digit, and force him to join his team again. What's worse suddenly, is that Ledge has planted his own device into Digit called the "Tick of Change" for the same reason as Hacker! To make Digit work for him! The Cybersquad must find a way to remove both gadgets, and save Digit before he forever becomes one of the villains' minions! The stakes are high! Topic: Unknown 4. Season 12 Episode 4: Leo the Cyberguana is preparing a concert in honor of the Cybersquad. However, in an act of revenge, Hacker intends to crash the concert by somehow keeping the song Leo is hoping to sing from playing! Attempts including destroying the equipment, to trying to kidnap Leo! Will Leo and the Cybersquad succeed in helping the show go on so that Hacker won't win? Topic: Calculating music volume, speed, and tone. Season 12 Episodes 5: Intent on getting revenge on the Cybersquad for foiling his plans, and Hacker for rejecting him and continually getting in his way, Ledge decides to come up with a plan to somehow defeat all two groups once and for all. By planting mechanical CyberSpiders inside of Motherboard, and inside of Hacker, so that he can take Cyberspace for himself. Will the two groups be able to outsmart and defeat Ledge once and for all before his mission is accomplished?! Topic: Unknown. Notes: This will be the final appearance of Ledge, because in the end, both the Cybersquad and Hacker manage to outsmart Ledge by modifying both spiders that were released into their ships. They defeat him by causing the spiders to eat his ship, and land straight into the arms of the Cyberspace police. Season 12 Episodes 6-10: Five-Story Adventure Dr. Marbles has discovered the blueprints of an unmade mechanism designed by his great-grandfather. It's purpose: to ensure Motherboard's full protection, and cure her of any ailment (such as Hacker's virus). Permanently. To get the mechanism to work, however, they need five rare ingredients: # A rare type of plant from Ecotopia. # A rare type of music note from Melodia. # A rare type of wheel from Radopolis. # A rare type of diamond from Frogsnorts. # A rare type of spark plug for the circuit board. With obstacles ahead of them, and Hacker determined to keep his advantage over Motherboard from withering, things will not be easy for our heros. Can they accomplish their mission of finally curing Motherboard of the virus with the power of math and friendship by their side? Or will Hacker be the one to take the crown? Season 12 Episode 14: Sticking Together! Slider and Matt are stuck together by Wicked’s sticky slime spell and the girls and Digit try to find the ingredients to make the antidote while the two boys work together to prevent Hacker from getting the other ingredients first. Topic: Season 12 Episode 15: Two-Part Episode, and Series Finale With the virus Hacker inflicted on Motherboard destroyed, and with no more opportunities to conquer Cyberspace, Hacker has lost! However, in an effort to get revenge on the kids, Hacker finds his way into the real world and becomes its newest ruler! Can the kids save their world and stop Hacker once and for all?! Or has Hacker finally won?! Notes: This will be the final appearance of Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, after they're defeated once and for all by the Cybersquad. Category:Cyberchase